


安吉拉消失的世界

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc，其实是从鬼鱼太太的画里来的灵感，然而被我ooc的面目全非。。。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	安吉拉消失的世界

葬礼是黑白两色。  
阴沉的天空下着小雨，大家穿着黑白的西服静静地围在安娜的棺材旁边，神父在说着什么，大家静悄悄的听，法拉一句都没听进去。漆黑的雨伞将冰冷的雨滴拦截在外，所有人都低头看着放置着白色花圈的棺材，看着它被放入土中掩埋。  
这是安娜•艾玛丽的葬礼，守望先锋的元老级人物之一。  
在一场任务中她被敌方狙击手击中要害，虽然没找到尸体但已经判定死亡，棺材中只有一柄破碎的狙击枪。  
世界第一的狙击手在此长眠。  
法拉静静的看着被掩埋的棺材上竖立了墓碑。

自己的母亲一直在前线工作，所以总会有这么一天的到来，可法拉没想到这一天竟然来的这么快。法拉才刚刚成年，安娜甚至没能给法拉过一个成人礼就与她天人两隔。  
“这是没办法的事情”法拉这么告诉自己。  
“这是迟早的事情，这也会是我的归宿”

守望先锋的大家围成一圈静静的看着安娜的墓碑为她默哀，这时一只白皙的手搭在了法拉的肩膀上，法拉回头看去，安吉拉症担忧的看着自己。  
“你没事吧”安吉拉问  
“没关系，我早就有心理准备了”法拉微微低头。  
“妈妈也经常这么教育我，不要为逝去的事物悲伤”她的声音低沉，听不出感情。  
“该悲伤的时候还是要发泄出来，不要什么都憋在心里”不愧是医生，一眼就看穿了法拉的伪装。  
“谢谢你，医生，我会好好照顾自己的”法拉拼命掩饰被揭穿谎言的慌乱，她慌忙转过身去，不再跟安吉拉说话。安吉拉只是面带担忧的站在法拉身后。  
“也许该让她自己一个人静一静”她想。

夜晚，法拉回到空无一人的家，她忽然想起了安娜临走前说过的话。  
“虽然今天不行了，但是我家小法拉长大了，等我完成任务就给你一个最盛大的成人礼”  
她真么说着，带着微笑与她身为狙击手的自信离开了法拉，然后再也没有回来。  
趴在床上，悲伤的心情像海浪一样拍打着法拉的内心，她像一个溺水的人随着一波又一波的海浪起伏，却永远到达不了水面。在窒息般的悲伤中，法拉陷入了沉睡。

法拉做了一个梦，梦中她回到了自己14岁的时候，小小的法拉站在一片海水中，脚下是山脉一般的海底。她的泪水融入海水消失无踪却又无法停止哭泣。小小的法拉随着海水漂浮一路向海地的山脉沉沦，然后她与巨大的鲸鱼相遇了。  
“你为什么这么悲伤”鲸鱼的声音顺着水传播了过来。  
“我的母亲再也回不来了”小小的法拉带着浓厚的鼻音。  
“你想她回来吗？”  
“母亲说过，逝去的事物是不可能回来的”法拉看着眼前的鲸鱼。  
“如果我说我可以实现你的愿望呢？”  
法拉愣住了，一时间忘记了哭泣。  
“如果你愿意用你之后人生中最宝贵的东西交换的话”鲸鱼耐心的等待法拉的答复，眼神像是神殿中的雕像，看着世人，却没有仁慈。

“***”  
“那好吧”

法拉猛然惊醒，她不记得梦的最后自己究竟回答了什么，绞尽脑汁也想不起来。空气中是煎鸡蛋与培根的香气。法拉一看表才发现自己竟然把晨练都睡过了。  
“妈妈！你怎么不叫我！”冲进厨房，法拉问正在做饭的安娜，安娜只是轻轻的笑。  
“因为今天是你的成人礼，所以我想让你多睡一会，好了，正好饭做好了。时间还早，等到吃完饭再去锻炼也不迟”安娜端来了培根和金黄的煎鸡蛋。  
“今天是我的成人礼？”法拉一脸的不可思议  
“你连这个都忘了？你可别锻炼肌肉把自己满脑子练的全是肌肉”安娜调侃，法拉涨红了脸。  
“妈！”  
“好了不逗你了，之前答应过你要给你举办一个你喜欢的成人礼，吃过饭之后一起去逛街怎么样？我特意请了假，今天破例给你买任何你想要的东西”  
“太好了！”法拉欢呼，赶紧拿起刀叉向煎鸡蛋动手，安娜慈祥的在一旁看着。  
熟悉的溏心蛋的味道充满了口腔，内心忽然没来由的变得酸涩，法拉的眼泪一时竟然不受控制的流了下来。  
“怎么了？不好吃？”安娜看见法拉的眼泪有些慌了，她知道法拉是一个坚强的从不哭泣的孩子。  
“唔似！”法拉抹了把眼泪吸了吸鼻涕。  
“烫死我了！”她把鸡蛋咽下去喝了一大口水，安娜在一旁笑的直不起腰，法拉也跟着嘿嘿傻笑。  
“敷衍过去了”法拉在心中舒了口气。  
“可我究竟为什么会觉得如此难过呢？”法拉将手放在揪成一团的心口。

上街买完东西安娜带着法拉回到了基地，基地中的人纷纷给法拉送上了礼物，法拉道谢，笑容洋溢在脸上。大家在基地中闹了一阵，直到法拉拆开所有礼物才罢休。  
“大家真的太热情了”法拉觉得非常不好意思。  
“这说明大家都很喜欢你”安娜慈祥的笑。  
数着礼物，法拉忽然感觉到了违和，无论怎么看似乎都少了一个人的份。  
“莱因哈特，托比昂，莱耶斯，莫里森，莫伊拉..........”法拉一个个点着礼物将所有人的名字都点了一遍。  
“大家都在这里啊，可为什么我会觉得少了一个人的礼物呢？”  
“法拉，贪得无厌可不好”法拉对自己说，强行忽略心中的怪异感。  
有一抹金色从记忆的深处一闪而过。

“你还想加入守望先锋是吗”安娜问法拉。  
“是的妈妈”法拉坚定的点头。  
“这是我小时候的梦想”  
“也是，毕竟你仰慕着那么优秀的人，虽然我不想让你和我一样提心吊胆的生活，但是我尊重你的选择”安娜摸了摸法拉的头。  
“我仰慕的人？”法拉愣了一下，金发蓝眼的身影忽然进入了脑海。  
“你以前可一直跟我说想和莫里森指挥官一起战斗”  
“啊..........”身影在脑海中渐渐清晰，那是莫里森指挥官的脸。  
“是的，我现在也非常仰慕他，我也很仰慕守望先锋的每一位战士，总有一天我会强大到能与他们并肩作战！”法拉握紧了拳头。  
“之后的时间你想怎么分配？锻炼的话我帮你拿到了训练场的权限”安娜掏出一张卡  
“妈妈谢谢你！”法拉差点扑上去抱住安娜的脖子。  
“行了行了，赶紧走吧，我还有事情和指挥官们商量”安娜对法拉摆手，法拉蹦跳着走上了去往训练场的路，就差哼个小曲儿，安娜无奈的摇了摇头。

训练场是法拉一直都向往的存在，在这里可以看到守望先锋的英雄们对打练习，运气好还能见到他们的模拟赛，法拉希望自己能有朝一日也在守望先锋的训练场中练习。  
刚打开大门就看见源氏和丽娜正在互相切磋，两人身型都非常灵活，速度快的只能看到残像。法拉在场边看的津津有味，莫伊拉拿着一本书挺直脊背坐在休息区等待着两位战士的中场休息。

法拉认得莫伊拉，她是守望先锋的战地医生，负责守望先锋与暗影守望，每天忙的脚不沾地，最近似乎正在和莱耶斯争取更高的研究资金。  
“你们就不打算找个新医生？”不温柔的处理着源氏过热的机体，莫伊拉抹了一把头上的汗。  
“这么下去我会处理不过来，我需要一名助手”  
“守望先锋最近人员紧缺，医生你多担待”丽娜在一边擦汗，脸上是爽朗的笑容，丝毫不被莫伊拉严肃的表情影响。  
“那我希望我能有更高的研究资金”莫伊拉扶额，法拉无法加入他们的对话，只能在一边静静听着，但听到“唯一的医生”时那种奇怪的违和感又出现了。  
“莫伊拉不是暗影守望的专属医生吗？”法拉绞尽脑汁的从自己的记忆中往外挤有用的信息。  
“那守望先锋的医生是谁？”  
那抹金色再次从脑中闪过。  
“金色的头发.........难道是莫里森指挥官？”  
法拉赶紧摇头将脑中奇怪的念头摇散。  
可如果不是莫里森指挥官那是谁呢？  
如果守望先锋只有一名战地医生那这种违和感究竟从何而来呢？  
法拉百思不得其解。

法拉最近在做梦，梦中有一个金色的身影在叫着她的名字，她不断追逐着，可无论如何也无法接近。  
“法拉”温柔的声音像是温热的泉水  
“法拉”金色的头发像是正午的阳光。  
“法拉”湛蓝的双眼像雨过天晴的天空。  
“你是谁？”  
法拉大喊。  
金色的身影微笑，不语。  
法拉从梦中惊醒，眼泪已经打湿了枕头。

“我感觉自己忘了什么”法拉坐在守望先锋基地的楼顶看着近在咫尺的月亮。  
在她的印象里，她所仰慕的人经常用月光般柔和的眼神注视着她，看穿她的一切伪装。  
“我仰慕的人不是莫里森指挥官”法拉看着自己的双手。  
“莫里森指挥官的目光从来都不会那么温柔。”  
“他也没给我讲过故事”  
“他也不会在我低落的时候送我糖果”  
“他也不是守望先锋的战地医生”  
“所以我忘记的人究竟是谁”  
金色的身影仍然模糊在记忆深处。  
法拉觉得，她忘记了一个无论如何也不能忘记的人，那个人是她生命中重要的宝物，是她有幸拥有的守护天使。  
痛彻心扉的感觉随着违和感一起降临，法拉只能无时无刻的压抑着自己的情绪，她压抑的几乎崩溃。  
“不要勉强自己”  
究竟是谁在她无助的时候说过这句话？  
“该悲伤的时候就要发泄出来，不要憋在心里”  
她究竟为什么悲伤。  
“你的母亲我很遗憾”  
母亲就在这里，为什么会觉得遗憾？

记忆像被打破的玻璃镜片，想要重合却被锋利的边缘割破了手指，鲜血淋漓。

梦越来越频繁，金色的身影却依旧那么模糊。  
“你是谁啊”  
每次大声地发问却得不到任何答复。  
“为什么我会因为失去对你的记忆而变得如此悲痛，为什么我觉得周围的一切都是错的！”  
金色的身影依旧没有回答。

法拉最近的精神状态不是很好，每天被梦境困扰过的恍恍惚惚，这让安娜很是担心。  
“你真的没问题吗”安娜轻轻抚摸法拉的额头测量着温度。  
“妈妈，我觉得我忘记了很重要的人”  
“如果忘记了就找回来，要是那个人对你很重要的话你一定能找到她的”  
“谢谢”法拉的心底由衷的温暖。

再一次来到了那个无尽之海，小小的法拉愤怒的对鲸鱼大喊“把安吉拉还给我!”  
“这次你能用什么交换？”  
“我还拥有什么？”法拉讥讽的笑了。  
“用你那顽强的爱如何？”  
“我不会再跟你做任何交易了，我会靠自己的力量把安吉拉带回来！”  
“是吗”  
神明无悲无喜。

再次醒来，法拉不记得自己究竟梦见了什么，但她觉得自己的内心坚定了许多。

“无论你是谁我一定会将你找回来。”

法拉开始拼命的接触这个世界中的异常感觉，不停的用那些撕心裂肺的情感撕扯自己的内心，千疮百孔，但人影却越来越清晰。

法拉被梦境与心中的感觉弄的几乎崩溃，她疯狂的搜寻了几个星期却依旧一无所获，她甚至不知道自己究竟在找什么，只是她绝对不会放弃。

“就快了”金色的身影在梦中对她说。  
“你.......是不是叫安吉拉？”一个名字一闪而过。  
“你会知道的”人影第一次回答了她的话。  
“安吉拉，我寻找的人叫安吉拉”  
再次惊醒法拉轻轻的将这个名字在口中默念了几遍，甜蜜，又有些苦涩。

记忆依旧是朦胧的，但有什么悄然改变，一天训练的时候法拉总觉得有什么要冲破头脑中那层薄膜，心不在焉的她频频出错。  
看她的精神状态实在太差，安娜帮她申请了早退，法拉神情恍惚的回到了房间，门内有种熟悉的感觉让法拉心跳不已。  
打开门，一个金色的身影带着一身血污茫然的坐在房间内。  
“法拉？”金色的身影看清来人，语气中带着些许疑问。  
“安吉拉”记忆逐渐清晰，眼泪从法拉的脸颊上滑下。  
“我终于找到你了”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于这个故事，法拉确实答应了神明，安吉拉在世界里消失，取而代之的是安娜的回归。但在正常的世界线中安娜并没有死，于是当安娜回归的时候安吉拉也自然会回到这个世界，以一个被纠正的方式，但法拉的执着和无法被抹去的深层记忆将安吉拉提早找了回来。


End file.
